Rosario Tijeras: Mi gran amor
by Beth Warlow
Summary: El día que Fercey me pego cuatro balazos, Antonino fue el que estuvo ahí para rescatarme, y llevarme al hospital. Lo que sucedio en la sala de operaciones y los dias posteriores hasta que desperté.
1. Me balearon

Es que vosotros no sabéis lo difícil que es estar tan cerquita de "El" de "mi Antonio" y no poder decirle que le amo que le amo con todo el corazón. Y es que le amo desde que tenía 17 años y le di el kiko esa vez que fue al Colegio con sus compañeros de universidad. Pero en este mundo en que yo vivo el que vos amás es el que más corre peligro.

Si y eso que no supe todo lo que me busco hasta hace poco que Samantha me lo dijo en una borrachera, si cuando El y Emilio fueron a hacer una vuelta para traerme rosas, me grito que me odiaba por haber hecho sufrir tanto a Antonio, yo no entendía bien de lo que hablaba a pesar de que en Cartagena me había dicho que yo les gustaba a los dos, y entonces me dijo que yo era su LEONA, que así me había puesto ella; el día del beso y el incidente de las TIJERAS con la profesora. Me conto todo lo que él me había buscado, que había ido varias veces a la comuna, que una vez lo secuestraron…mmm pero después dijo que eso no había sido por mi culpa sino por la de Emi que en ese entonces andaba con una mujer casada con un diplomático matón extranjero, también el día que encontraron a Daira muerta él me había abrazado por un minuto, y le había dicho que no era posible eso que yo era una niña una niña indefensa que necesitaba que la protegieran, cuando días antes en el partido de los "Parceros de la Comuna" contra los universitarios yo le había defendido del gringo ese que después me quebré; ella no sabía que cuando fuimos a Cartagena Antonio me había preguntado si yo había matado a alguien y cuando yo le platique que me había cargado al que había matado a Daira su cara y el tono en que el repitió el nombre de mi parcera, me había hecho recordar aquel primer beso, aquel abrazo hhhhhmmmm…. que la última vez que me había ido a buscar le había tocado una balacera y que habían montado en el Jeep de Emi a un parcero de la comuna con un balazo en la pierna y ellos lo habían llevado al hospital muertos los dos del susto y él había desistido de buscarme aunque él había llegado hasta casa de mi mamá donde el vecino le había platicado que yo había capado al cachis que había intentado violarme….no sabe que de verdad me violaron el y su pandilla. Me dijo que Antonio me amaba con todo el corazón pero que nunca le iba a faltar a Emilio y que ella me odiaba por eso y porque cada que ellos hacían el amor él pensaba en mi…

Ahora entiendo por qué el día que llegue a su apartamento a buscar a Emilio él me dijo Rosario varias veces mientras yo me hacia la desentendida. El día después de esa maldita noche que me lleve al "Manicero" al baile salí del baño a encontrarme con Emilio que está bien papacito, así todo deseable y me hace sentir lo que nadie en la cama y no es que yo haya tenido muchos hombres por voluntad propia pero si él es un verdadero experto en la cama. Y Antonio todo tímido esa noche no se atrevió a decirme lo que el sentía, pues es que aunque ellos habían compartido a una mujer antes Emilio le había dicho que a mí no me compartía, le había dicho que él quería morir conmigo. Antonio me dijo después que nunca habían peleado ni por una mujer, que el respetaba a Emilio su hermano, su parcero.

Ese día me fue indiferente pero desde Cartagena, desde que le recordé, no me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza, del corazón…. y cada día deseo más que se me meta debajo de la piel que me bese y me abrace mmm bueno cuando he dormido en su cama porque Emilio no me deja dormir con sus ronquidos él se la pasa acariciándome el pelo y me abraza con una ternura que mi cuerpo pide más pero me contengo no los quiero ver pelear. Me da un pesar ver su cara cada que Emilio me besa o cada que yo lo beso, que de verdad lo digo me estoy muriendo me estoy muriendo por dentro.

Y hablando de Cartagena y de Samanta yo también la odio por meterse en la cama de mi Antonio siendo ella una mujer casada y con un mane peligroso, la odio por ponérmelo en peligro, por conformarse con las migajas de sexo que le dio Antonio esa noche. La odio, eso sí más de lo que me odie a mí misma al estar en esa regadera con Emilio, y después en su cama, sin embargo yo no quiero interponerme en su parcería, una como mujer no se debe interponer entre dos hermanos. Lo hice para aplacar a Emilio, es más ese día le insinué que si volvían a pelear por mi yo me moría, y no es que los ame a los dos a Emilio lo deseo, si porque eso es él, él es deseo egoísta es que lo quiero para gozar sin sufrir, y a mi Antonio lo amo con un amor puro que sería capaz de dar la vida por él, y por su felicidad, y ser parcero de Emilio lo hace feliz.

Yo que al principio moría de celos cada que Emilio recibía una llamada de Paula, ahora moría de celos al ver a Antonio con Samantha. Y Antonio moría de celos al verme con Emilio. Mis celos por Paula habían pasado a la historia pero tenía que disimular. Aun así esa madrugada en Cartagena después que ellos pelearon por mi desperté buscando a Antonio, no soportaba la idea de pensar que él estaba lastimado por su parcero y por el hecho de verme a mí con él. Quería abrazarlo, besarle ese labio lastimado y ese ojo morado, quería decirle que por el moría de amor, pero que no podíamos hacerle eso a Emilio.

Eso sí a Samantha no se lo perdono eso de poner en peligro al hombre que según ella ha amado siempre después de haberse casado con otro eso sí que no va. Ella tomo su decisión al casarse y no esperar la oportunidad de metérsele a Antonio en la cama, porque estaba dicho eso era lo más que ella iba a lograr; metérsele en la cama, porque eso era todo lo que esa zorra iba a lograr, tener sexo con el pero no que la amara, no que va el solo me amaba a mí.

Y aquí estaba yo con tres balazos, uno en el estómago, y dos en el pulmón; pensando que el hombre que yo amaba había estado ahí en el momento oportuno para traerme al hospital tal y como lo había hecho años atrás con el propio Jonhefe como me había contado un amigo suyo un día que me vio con Emilio y Antonio, -Esos vales son de ley y están con nosotros- me dijo y luego dirigiéndose a Antonio le dijo cuídame a la niña, a lo que él había solamente asentido y recibiendo ojos de pistola de parte de Emilio.

Una vez oí a Emilio decirle – Chayo y vos platicás más que nosotros- y él le contesto ella es mi parcera, con una cara de tristeza que no podía más.

Hacía seis semanas que había tenido que matar al maridito de esa para romper el contrato de Ferney con ese vale, seis semanas hacia que había yo amenazado al Ferney para que no lo matara, seis semanas hacia que habíamos hecho el amor como nunca lo había hecho yo, sobria y al son de baladas románticas, si sobria ya que siempre que hacia un trabajo lo estaba y esa mañana me había quebrado al diputado y al Faccini ese el maridito de la zorra de Samantha, se me había puesto de modo. Localice a Antonio en el celular de Emilio después de que Ferney me dijera que no lo había matado porque yo se lo había pedido. Quedamos en su apartamento para "hablar".

Corrí donde Antonio lo abrace y lo bese, el me respondió besándome como un loco. Le pregunte si alguna vez había estado enamorado – Si de vos –respondió, puso música en su laptop y continúo besándome y acariciándome, poco a poco y como con nervios nos fuimos despojando de la ropa como una pareja de enamorados que hacen el amor por primera vez es sus vidas. Mientras continuábamos besándonos y acariciándonos como un par de primerizos me cargo hasta su cama y me coloco suavemente en ella completamente desnudos seguíamos besándonos con fervor, acariciándonos pero sin llegar a consumar la relación como si no supiéramos que sigue después de los besos. Piel con piel ahí estábamos en su cama, el con una erección completa, yo mojada que escurría mis jugos. Diciéndonos que nos amábamos en voces ahogadas por los besos, y mira que nosotros siempre platicábamos mucho. Sí, él era mi consuelo, mi confidente, él sabía de todos los que yo había "acostado" desde el primero hasta el último que había sido por salvarle a él.

Te amo – decía Antonio – sin vos me muero – me repetía y yo le decía que yo igual que por el daba la vida y me quebraba a cualquiera. Me besaba y me acariciaba y comenzó a penetrarme suavemente como me imagino se penetra a una virgen cuando la amas. Así siguió entrando y saliendo sobre mi muy suavecito, como si no hubiera oído nunca los gritos que me hacía pegar Emilio, con el solo gemía suave y dulcemente, era tan dulce, tan tierno como nunca nadie lo había sido, incluso Emilio que decía que me amaba era un poco violento. Antonio no, él era tierno, suave, me acariciaba y me besaba como si no hubiera mañana, y es que para nosotros no lo había, Emilio era su amigo y yo era su mujer, él se lo había dicho muchas veces, y nos había quedado claro, no lo íbamos a hacer sufrir. Así entre besos, caricias y abrazos llegamos al clímax y tuvimos creo yo el mejor orgasmo de nuestras vidas. Continuamos amándonos el resto de la tarde. Y ahí estuvimos haciéndonos el amor hasta caer la noche. Nos quedamos dormidos. Despertamos en medio de la noche ahogados por la culpa y le dije que Emilio era mejor amante que él, necesitaba mantenerlo alejado, el me respondió con algo que me dejo fría – Si vos me buscaste es porque necesitabas sentirte amada.

Lo difícil no fue despedirse ese día sino disimular lo que había pasado frente a Emilio para no lastimarlo y que ellos volvieran a pelear. Sobre todo lo último porque Emilio pegaba fuerte no fuera que me lo lastimara mucho.

Y ahora aquí estaba yo seis semanas después en el hospital y en cirugía y el doctor había dicho que tenían que hacer lo posible por salvarnos a ambos. Como así que a ambos, pensé luego oí decir que tenía seis semanas de embarazo. Mi corazón latió más fuerte ahora tenía una razón sólida para vivir un bebe de mi amor, de mi verdadero amor. Tendría que planear un viaje al extranjero, y allá tener a mí bebe, y luego mantenerlo bien oculto para que nada le pasara. Yo no sé cómo iba yo hacer para salir de esta pero yo salía y más con mi Antonio esperándome afuera, yo le pedía a la virgencita que nos sacara de esta. Pero aquí seguía en cirugía y sin saber que iba a ser de nosotros.

CONTINUARA...


	2. Escape del Hospital

Pasaron las horas yo seguía en cirugía, a lo lejos oí que le informaban como iba todo a Antonio, le dijeron de mi embarazo, y le preguntaron quién era el padre; el no contesto soló dijo - ¡Sálvenlos, sálvenlos a los dos! Debió suponerlo, era su hijo el que yo esperaba. Sí estaba esperando un hijo de ambos, una doctora monitoreaba todo con un ultrasonido y aunque era prácticamente imposible él bebe estaba bien.

Salí de cirugía, me llevaron a cuidados intensivos. Estábamos vivos, estables pero graves. Le informaron, eso a Antonio, le dijeron que se fuera a cambiar y le dejarían entrar a verme; una doctora de nombre Natalia le prometió enseñarle el ultrasonido para que viera al bebe.

Después oí a los de la fiscalía, le decían que estaba detenido, como podían detenerlo él no era quien me había disparado, tampoco era mi cómplice, que estarían pensando esos ineptos.

Más tarde llego Emilio le dijo a la Doctora que él era mi marido, el muy cínico, le conto a la doctora un cuento chino de que nos habíamos peleado pero él estaba arrepentido, le dijo medio en broma, que yo era tan especial que tenía dos maridos; él se había casado con Paula, y aunque yo lo había secuestrado el día de su boda después que los declararan marido y mujer, él me había botado; en fin el consiguió verme. Creo no le dijeron nada del bebe por que no menciono nada, cuando me dijo que se arrepentía de haberse casado con Paula que me amaba y que me tenía que salvar para poder estar juntos, que lo perdonara por botarme, que no podía vivir sin mí, que no me muriera. Hmmmmm suspire, yo lo quería pero no lo amaba, mi mayor deseo era que se hiciera a un lado y nos dejara estar juntos y tranquilos a Antonio y a mí, quería su bendición.

Se fue, estuve tranquila un rato, de repente un alboroto, la voz de la doctora Natalia diciendo que si me desconectaban me moría. Me asusté mucho. Escuche a Jonhefe que decía que si me dejaban ahí estaba más muerta y que si me trasladaban a un escondite había más posibilidades de que sobreviviera y ella les iba a ayudar, supongo a punta de pistola la obligaron a desconectar todo y llevarme a una ambulancia de cuidados intensivos.

Me sacaban del hospital justo a tiempo, ya que llegaba "el peludo" y su banda a rematarme. Gracias a Dios no reconoció a nadie, yo iba tapada y con tanto tubo que no se fijó que era yo. Se armó la balacera. Oi que decían que rápido que se subieran al carro para seguirnos, pero no pudieron seguirnos, los muchachos habían tomado sus precauciones, las llantas estaban ponchadas.

Llegando al escondite entre en crisis respiratoria, la herida del pulmón era grave...

CONTINUARA...


End file.
